Im Auge des Betrachters
by Amunet
Summary: Warnung: Andeutung ShonenAi und Inzest, aber nur ganz leicht. Inhalt: Trunks beobachtet seinen Vater.


Autor: Amunet

Titel:Im Auge des Betrachters

Kategorie: abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte

Pärchen: Vegeta x Trunks

Inhalt:Verrate ich nicht. Ätsch!

Warnung:Shonen-Ai (Liebe zwischen Männern); Inzest (nur ein klitzekleines bisschen)

* * *

**Im Auge des Betrachters**

Als ich dich entdeckte, standest du gerade im Garten unter einer alten Pappel, umgeben von scharlachroten und rosa leuchtenden Mohnblüten. Du warst nackt und die Sonne schien auf deine gebräunte Haut. Von Ehrfurcht ergriffen blieb ich stehen, sagte kein Wort und beobachtete, wie du langsam einen Eimer mit kühlem Nass auf dein wunderschönes Gesicht entleertest. Fasziniert verfolgte ich mit meinem Blick, wie das Wasser deine kräftigen Muskeln benetzte, wie die einzelnen Wassertropfen ihrer hügeligen Landschaft folgten und letztendlich auf dem Boden zu deinen Füßen aufkamen.

Nie zuvor fand ich dich so schön. Nie zuvor fand ich irgendjemanden so schön. Denn mit dem matten Sonnenlicht auf deiner Haut, welches die Tropfen auf dir wie funkelnde Diamanten schimmern ließ, warst du die Inkarnation der Schönheit. In diesem einzigartigen Moment, sah ich nicht, dass du zu klein gewachsen warst für einen Mann deiner Stärke, dass dein Gesicht, das dem meinen so ähnlich war, viel zu harte Gesichtszüge hatte, das deine Haut von unzähligen Narben überzogen war. Für mich warst du in diesem Augenblick perfekt.

Ich spürte, wie eine Hitze in mir empor stieg und meine Wangen so rosa färbte wie die Mohnblüten. Ob sie ebenfalls von deinem Anblick errötet waren? Von deiner eigenwilligen Schönheit, neben welcher die der Natur fast zu verblassen drohte?

Du senktest deinen Arm und der Eimer glitt dir aus der Hand. Vollkommen entspannt standest du da. Dein Gesicht wirkte auf einmal so viel jünger und zum ersten Mal in meinem 20-Jährigen Leben viel mir auf, wie voll und sinnlich deine Lippen geschwungen waren. Ich konnte plötzlich verstehen, weshalb Mutter sich in dich verliebt hatte und wie leicht es für sie gewesen sein musste.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung bücktest du dich, tauchtest den Eimer in ein Becken mit Wasser und richtetest dich erneut auf, um deinen Leib mit Wasser zu kühlen, doch, wie um mir noch einen besseren Anblick auf deinen Körper zu gewähren, hattest du dich ein Stück gedreht. Nun konnte ich deinen kräftigen Oberkörper fast gänzlich von vorne sehen, wie deine Haut sich fest über die Muskeln an Brust und Bauch spannte, wie schmal deine Taille war und wie eine dünne Spur dunkler Haare sich von deinem Bauchnabel bis hin zur Mitte deiner Lenden schlängelte.

Ich schluckte, denn was ich dort erblickte, war jene Männlichkeit die mich gezeugt hatte. Wie oft hatte ich dich in meiner Kindheit schon nackt gesehen? Wie oft hatte ich dich Vater genannt? Das alles war nichts, denn erst jetzt, als ich dein mächtiges, halberigiertes Glied sah, wurde mir richtig bewusst, was es hieß von dir gezeugt worden zu sein. Voller Demut erkannte ich, dass diese Lenden mein Leben in sich gehalten hatten. Dass ich ohne deinen Samen nie geboren worden wäre und das ich die Frucht bin, welche du gesät hast.

Mein Leib erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken und beinahe, als hättest du das Zittern meines Körpers gespürt, öffnetest du deine Augen. Das tiefe, fast schwarze Braun deiner Augen bohrt sich in mein blau. Ich weiß nicht, was du darin fandest, aber etwas in deinen Augen lockte mich. Langsam ging ich auf dich zu, ohne auch nur einmal den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen und blieb erst stehen, als ich direkt vor dir stand.

Du hobst deine Hand und legtest sie mir auf die Wange. Instinktiv schmiegte ich mich an sie und schloss die Augen. Die Wärme deiner Haut fühlte sich so gut an und mir war, als wäre die körperliche und seelische Distanz, mit der du mich erzogen hattest, auf einen Schlag verflogen. Wir blieben eine Weile so stehen und nichts störte unseren Frieden. Amseln und Finken zwitscherten, während wir so verweilen und dann nahmst du deine Hand weg. Verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen. Ich wusste, dieser Moment würde vergehen, aber ich wollte ihn trotzdem festhalten, ohne zu wissen wie.

Langsam beugtest du dich zu mir hinab und deine Lippen berührten einen Herzschlag lang die meinen. Ehe ich jedoch begreifen konnte, was du getan hattest, war alles auch schon wieder vorbei. Der Blick in deinen Augen war wieder der alte und dieser Moment der Zärtlichkeit zwischen uns war vergangen.

„Was willst du von mir, Trunks?" Eine Sekunde lang wollte ich dir die wahre Sehnsucht meines Herzen offenbaren, aber dann begriff ich, dass es nicht das war, was du mich eigentlich gefragt hattest.

„Mutter schickt mich, du sollst zum Essen reinkommen", antwortete ich.

„Ist in Ordnung. Sag ihr, dass ich mir nur noch etwas anziehen werde."

Kraftlos nickte ich und drehte mich um. Mir war nun fast wehmütig zu Mute, doch ich wusste, dass es diesen Augenblick zwischen uns gegeben hatte.

„Hey Trunks", riefst du und ich wandte mein Gesicht dir zu. „Training, nach dem Essen?"

„Gerne Vater", gab ich zurück und als deine Erscheinung sich abermals in meine Augen brannte, da wusste ich, dass ich von nun an mehr in dir sehen würde, als nur meinen Vater. Für mich warst gerade du das Schönste in meinem Leben geworden.

Ende

* * *

So, das war's auch schon von mir. Es war kurz und knapp und was noch? Tja, dass müsst ihr mir schon selbst verraten. **smile

* * *

**


End file.
